Code: Vampire
by Four Elements678
Summary: Teem Lyoko have defeat XANA. But the AI gave them a parting gift. It as turn Aelita into a creature of the dark. What will happen now? Read and find out. Co-written with JeremyX.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was co-written with JeremyX.**

**Feed back and Ideas will be considered.**

'Thinking' "Talking." "_Email" _

**Me and JeremyX don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since XANA was defeated for good. Of course, even in defeat, XANA will have the last laugh. Aelita was in her bed tossing and turning. She was getting a fever, but that wasn't all. She tried to wake up but couldn't; her body was numb but she could still move her body. Aelita's mind flashed images or Dark shadows, and laughter was heard. Aelita's eyes finally opened, but they had changed into a dark red.

A loud sound was heard which woke up Jeremie. He went to investigate and found Odd and Ulrich, who also had been woken up by the noise.

"I'm guessing you heard it too, right?" asked the Genius.

"Yeah," the two replied.

"That was some noise," Odd stated, barely awake.

"It sounded like it came from the girl's dorm," Ulrich added.

"This means that Aelita could be in some kind of trouble!" Jeremy concluded, and rushed to the door without a moment's delay.

Odd and Ulrich shouted after him, "Hey, wait for us, Einstein!" as they caught up with him. The three ran up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, and Jeremy ran down the hall to Aelita's room, which was at the end of the hallway.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted from behind the door. He left it shut it not only because he knew it wasn't polite to enter a girl's room without knocking, but also because he didn't want to scare her or scare off her assailant, if there was one.

When no one answered, they opened the door and Aelita rushed out but she hissed and knocked them back. "Aelita what's going on?' Jeremie then saw that the pink haired girl had two things out of place. One her eyes were red, and the second... she had fangs! The girl then ran down the hall at a speed no human her age could do.

"Is it just me or did Aelita have fangs?" asked Odd.

"No, we saw that too." Ulrich said.

Jeremie stared blankly until he said, "XANA." This caught their attention. "XANA did this." the boy said.

"How could it be XANA?" Odd asked, "Didn't we, like, pull his plug for good?"

"No joke," Ulrich commented.

Jeremy looked at the floor. "I don't exactly know how, but I can feel it in my heart that XANA somehow did this. It's almost like... he set this up because he knew that he would be deleted."

"So, XANA set up, like, a post-mortem trap?" Ulrich asked.

Odd cocked his head. "Post-mortem? I thought he didn't use e-mail."

Jeremy whipped around to face him. "How could you not know what that means?" he barked, still coming to grips with the recent episode, "Post-mortem means it took place after his death, or in this case, his destruction."

Jeremie stood up. "You guys go after Aelita I'm going to find out what XANA did, be sure to inform Yumi alright." they nodded. Jeremie went back to his room and got on his computer.

He began to look though XANA's remains, a.k.a. his data, and found something that shocked him. XANA found a DNA virus that was virtualized in a supercomputer. XANA knew he could use it to change Aelita into something at a parting gift. What stunned him was that the DNA was something that Jeremie thought didn't exist. "A Vampire."

"That...that's impossible!" Jeremy stammered. "There's no such thing as vampires! They're just a myth!"

Yet the DNA test proved otherwise, as it showed a strand of true-blue vampire genes, and of them interwoven with Aelita's genes.

Jeremie read on two what XANA found out. Vampires were not supernatural per say but they were born from a Virus that long ago changed a group of humans into them, altering their genes and turning them into their own race. Vampires slowly died out but keep the last bit of virus in a supercomputer for later use

"So, I'm dealing with, a vampire disease?" Jeremy asked himself, "Okay, enough dwelling on the past, how do I find the antivirus and fix Aelita?" He worked for what seemed like an eternity, when it was only a few minutes, to find the answer to his question, when one link clicked and he was brought to a page on these same vampires.

Jeremie looked though the data. He looked at the data. As he read he eyes widened, as every attempt to undo a Vampire turning was meet with failure, which meant if he tried to fix Aelita's DNA it would most likely fail, and there was a very small chance she wouldn't make it.

"No." he said to himself at this realization. "Even if these guys failed, I won't. I won't have someone I love be turned into this... freak of nature unopposed!" With that, he delved further into the night, searching for something, anything, that would put a bead on this mystery.

Suddenly, he came across a different link on the same site. What really caught his attention was that the link showed a picture with a very familiar eyelike marking.

Text then came up. It read:

"_Dear Lyoko Warriors, especially you Jeremie, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was destroyed. Luckily I found this out. I have, in my last moments, injected the Vampire virus into Aelita as the last laugh. Jeremie, if you want to turn her back to normal, forget about it. You can never turn her back. I hope you like your blood sucking - what do you humans call - girlfriend."_

Jeremy gritted his teeth and punched the side of his desk, not caring that it bruised his knuckles. "Damn you, XANA! Damn you! Once I free Aelita, we'll see just who's laughing, you... you monster!"

Just then, at the bottom of the message, almost too small to see, was another eye of Lyoko, but this one was blue and had the letters FH on it. Jeremie clicked on it. Text popped up. It read:

"_Jeremie, I had a feeling XANA would use the virus from the lost supercomputer. I heard about the Vampire supercomputer online. Even though Aelita may be a Vampire, she still can be herself. Jeremie, you must go to Aelita and get her out of her feral nature before sunrise, or Aelita will embrace a new personality as a Vampire and leave you and her friends for all of her life. SS FH."_

Jeremy stopped for a moment. "Franz... Hopper..." he breathed. This was the answer to his prayer! All he had to do was find Aelita, break her free from the demon inside her, and she would be back to normal! Franz Hopper knew all this too, and set up his own post-mortem trap for XANA! But finding Aelita would be easier said than done.

* * *

**This is Prologue! What is going to happen next? Well wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was co-written with JeremyX.**

**Feed back and Ideas will be considered.**

'Thinking' "Talking." "_Email" _

**Me and JeremyX don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

Jeremie got his phone and called Odd. "Odd were is Aelita?"

"Oh near the park, oh and can you please come she is trying to attack us." the person on the other line said. Jeremie raced to the park and saw Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi trying to calm down Aelita.

Odd said seeing him, "So you figured out what's wrong with Aelita?"

"Yeah she's a... Vampire."

Everyone looked at Jeremy like he was crazy. "You're kidding, right?" Odd said. "Even I know that Vampires don't exist!"

"Well, she's not that kind of Vampire, no," Jeremy elaborated, "Those do not exist, but there was a certain virus that makes people turn into vampires that XANA got a hold of and injected into Aelita before he was deleted."

"Will she stay like this for good?" Ulrich asked.

"I think XANA wouldn't do it if it wasn't permanent." Jeremie said. He then walked up to Aelita. "Aelita?" he asked Aelita looked at him. She bared his fangs at him. "Aelita it's me Jeremie." Jeremie said.

Aelita's feral appeared smoothen for a moment, as she said, "Jeremie?"

The slits in her red eyes gained a more round shape, and she fell forwards into Jeremy's outstretched arms, crying. "Jeremie what happened?" asked Aelita as she cried, "I... felt... I felt..." Aelita continued to cry. "Jeremie... what I'm I?" asked Aelita realizing something was off about her.

Jeremy gulped. This would be hard for him to tell her. "Aelita," he started, then paused for a while, pained by everything that had been thrust upon him and Aelita. "I don't know exactly how, when, why he did this, and I don't know how to fix all of this, but somehow XANA infected you with a virus before he was destroyed, and it's turned you... into a Vampire."

"A... a vampire." Aelita said shocked, "Vampire's don't exist. How can I be one?" she asked.

Jeremie sighed, "The Vampire XANA turned you into was because of a Virus that used to accord naturally, but has disappeared from the world save one a piece uploaded in a supercomputer XANA discovered." he said to her.

Aelita pushed her self from him, "I'm a monster."

Jeremy grabbed her arms again. "No, you're not. Don't ever say that. No matter what, you're still you, Aelita. Nothing will ever change that."

With that, he brought her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tears formed in both of their eyes, Jeremy's from what was happening to her, and Aelita's from Jeremy's actions towards her new appearance.

Yumi then said, "Jeremie watch out!" Yumi yelled Jeremie then felt to pricing objects in his neck. He realized what it was. It was Aelita's fangs she was drinking his blood. Everyone was shocked none more then Jeremie. After a pint of blood later Aelita then removed her fangs. Her salvia was all over the wound healing it but the pinkete realized what she did. "Oh my god, Jeremy..." she gasped. "I just...but I didn't mean to...are you...?" She couldn't move or even speak, and neither could the others.

Slowly, Jeremy stood to his feet. He looked at Aelita, but she did not find shock or anger in his face. Instead, he smiled. "It's all right," he said, raspily, but strong. "I won't stop you. Even if you suck me dry, you'll still be my friend."

At this, Aelita collapsed on the spot.

"I think we should get back to our rooms and Yumi should go to her home." Jeremie said. They went back to their rooms after this, so as not to get in trouble. Jeremy dragged Aelita to her room, and went back to his for a much-needed rest.

In the morning Aelita's alare woke her up. She slapped it off since they had no school today but the thing groaned. and she heard a crush. She looked to see she broke it. "Oh great." Aelita said. As she got up.

She got dressed and looked at a mirror she had. Her eyes were red! She then remembered the events last night, and she bolted to Jeremy's room, bursting through the door. "Jeremy!" she yelled. "Are you here? Are you alright?"

She then noticed the situation. He was sitting up in his bed, and he looked at Aelita. Noticing her anxiety, he gave her a reassuring grin. "I'm just fine, Aelita. Don't worry."

Aelita sighed. "I thought for a moment that..."

"That something happened to me because you suck my blood?" asked Jeremie. Aelita nodded. Jeremie got up putting his glassless on. "Aelita you should know that what XANA did is permanent." Jeremie said. He really didn't want to tell her this.

"What?" she shrieked. "You mean I'm... stuck like this... forever?"

"I wish it wasn't so, but it is." Jeremy said, lowering his head.

"But this can't be right!" she shouted. "You must be able to do something! You're supposed to be the genius!" Her eyes began glowing red as her tone rose.

"Well, your dad gave me a way to keep your feral nature down," Jeremy calmly explained, "but he didn't say anything about being able to undo what XANA did.

"I looked up this virus and it truly has no antidote." he sighed heavily. "It's just as bad as, if not worse than, actually becoming a real vampire."

Aelita was wided eyed at this. "Their has to be something? What about Lyoko?" asked Aelita.

Jeremie sighed. "XANA gave it to you while you were on Lyoko, I think it my have corrupted your Lyoko card." Jeremie really didn't like it, but more of all why did XANA choose Aelita? It just wasn't fare.

Aelite then walked out at this. Later Jeremie after getting dressed saw that Aelita was in the breakfast room sitting by herself. He then sucked in his gut and promptly sat down next to her. She looked up from her tray and backed away. "Please stay away from me, Jeremy," she moaned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not like you're really dead, Aelita," he said. "I'm still not going anywhere."

"But what if I have already hurt you?" she shot back. "I bit you! You should be like me now, shouldn't you?"

Jeremie however wondered why he wasn't a vampire then realized, something humans become Vampires because of a virus. Jeremie then said, "I think i can only become a vampire by the virus though it may be produced in you." Jeremie said. Aelita raised a eyebrow.

"Where do I produce it?" asked the pinknette Vampire.

Jeremie thought for a moment. "I believe it is produced in a gland at the base of your fangs, but I saw something in a diagram of a vampire fangs, I think you can inject it into a person."

"Then the virus is in you, too now?" she gasped.

"I don't think so," he answered, "because you took blood from me, not put something in me."

"I didn't take a lot, did I?" she asked, worried.

"I think I'm ok," he replied. "But it was a little creepy."

"Oh." Aelita responded. "Well it's good that you still stay yourself." Aelita took a bite of her sausage and spit it out. "That tastes horrible." Aelita said.

Jeremie took a bite of his and said, "It's fine Aelita."

"Maybe yours is cooked to well," he said.

"I'll see if I can get a less-cooked one."

With that, he got up but Aelita grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's gonna sound crazy," she said, "but I think I want it to be raw."

"Why?" he gawked. "Raw meat is dangerous, vampire or not!"

"Well maybe because I'm a vampire we might eat meat raw." Aelita said. Jeremie wondered if it was in fact true, after all vampires drink blood, and since cook meat has no blood then raw meat must be healthy for them while cook meat is not.

"I see," he said out loud. "Well, I'll try to get some, but it won't be easy."

"No Jeremie I'll go get it." Aelita said. She then asked for a uncooked meat. with a bit of blood. This was confusing but got what was a raw pork. When Aelita went back to her table she saw Odd and Ulrich sitting their.

"You alright, princess?" Odd said. "Even I don't get pork that rare."

"Well, she can't eat it cooked since..." he leaned in close as he continued, very quietly, "Raw meat has blood and cooked meat doesn't."

"Huh?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"She can't eat cooked meat," Jeremy repeated. "It has to do with her... condition."

As Aelita got up, she didn't look where she was going and ended up crashing into Sissi, which caused her to splat her tray against her shirt, spreading all sorts of colors everywhere on her and on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Sissi," Aelita gasped, "I am so sorry. Here, let me try and help with-"

"YOU PINK-HAIRED LITTLE TWERP!" the distressed teenage girl shouted, and pushed Aelita into the table. "Now we're even, right?" she scoffed, but then the words were frozen in her throat as the pinkette leaped form the table, and clasped her hands around Sissi's neck, almost strangling her.

"Not even close," she hissed, in a much different tone. With that, the girl delivered a powerful slap to Sissi's face, sending her several feet back, crashed into a table, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**There is chapter 2.**


End file.
